A Liquor Store or Two keeps the gas tank full
by ScrewStardustBeIronInstead
Summary: When Sherlock meets the elusive Katherine Pierce, his insatiable curiosity leads him to make disturbing ,exciting discoveries Kath/Sherlock .Vamp fic. Katlock
1. First Meeting (Or is it?)

_**Following The Map That Leads to You.**_

**First Fic, TVD(mostly Kath)/Sherlock crossover.**  
**Katlock.**  
**Because there aren't any enough stories about them .**  
**Inspired by Katherine/ Sherlock fanvids on youtube and the song Future Starts Slow(play the song while reading fic for extra awesomeness) .**  
**No smut (sorry ;)**

Test Fic! -tell me if I should continue?

The shrill ,piercing sound of the doorbell distracted the raven haired man from his experiment

. At first ,he ignored it , thinking John or would promptly answer ,but then remebering that he was alone got up,cursing.

And ,with the click of a lock ,before him stood a woman .A woman with impeccably curled hair , round features ,twisted into an haughty ,mischevious smile .A woman who's face he wouldn't soon forget .  
"We haven't officially met ,I'm Katherine...

* * *

"Katherine Pierce? Your New flatmate,supposedly " she clarified ,noting his expression."Oh ,dear you must be quite slow today .I was lead to believe you were quite the enigmatic thinker(she said ,with her trademark sultry tone and cute wink) ...

"Well are you going to let me in or should I stand under your doorstep in the pouring rain? a pretty visual ,but a loathsome experience ,really " she continued after a few seconds of staring at his truly exasperated visage

"Come on in " .Monotone and emotionless. _Just like she remembered._Katherine smiled despite herself as she strode in .

* * *

Katherine didn't take long to accommodate .

In fact ,she made a beeline for Sherlock's liquor section (which she seemed to have sniffed out like a bloodhound),pouring herself an impossibly large glass of Bailey's that she lugged around while looking through most of the stuff in the main room

_.Sherlock's Stuff_ .

Books,memoirs ,little notes and the like.

She shot him a twisted smile when she got to the eye balls in the freezer .

And the bloodbags."Nice" The one-syllable word finally broke the silence .

"Sorry about the mess"

"He said unapoligetically" Katherine twirled a magnifying glass in her manicured hands ,  
trying to focus on Sherlock's amused smirk and not on the blood bags .

She settled down on the couch ,with one of Sherlock's journals, naturally.  
"Hmm" she muttered ,while scanning the contents

.Pretty Impressive .

Her Sedentary position gave him a chance to examine was an attractive woman which was practically all could decipher .

He had to resort to the tedious habit of guessing as to determine her age , physical features told of a young seventeen year old ,but posture ,composure ,clothing and her general attitude told of a wiser ,older alternative .Her obvious surface traits -snarkiness ,pride and sultriness - were hard to penetrate .A challenge if there ever was one.

I'll take it ,Sherlock thought to himself.

"Drink with me " Katherine offered - no , requested -as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I reckon I'm quite the case study " she had noticed him watching .

"You're a tough nut to crack ,Miss Pierce ,but I have all the time in the world ".

"Is that So?"

As she handed him the glass ,as their hands collided , Sherlock could feel something stirring in his Mind Palace ...

Katherine looked a little panicked at his change in expression ,but quickly her face was back in its sultry mask .

She leaned in closer until her lips were millimetres away from his ear and her body was so close to his,she could feel the heat off his skin

.She could feel his muscles tensing as she brought her lips closer to his earlobe .

_"I'm sure you'll figure it out "_ Laughing ,she grabbed the liquor bottle from behind him , letting her hand brush against his thigh ever so slightly .Then she and her liquor bottle made their way upstairs.

_**Do Sherlock and Kath know each other ? How? Why?**_  
_**So ,Feedback ? Should I continue it ?**_


	2. The Stuff Of Nightmares

_**The Stuff Of Nightmares**_

Sherlock often had nightmares after Moriarty's death. He had found it absolutely degrading that someone of his "massive intellect " as John had put it, could succumb to something like this..loss of the control of his thoughts . However,lately he thought he was going completely crazy ….

* * *

_The man fell ,gurgling and mewling in pain .The shot had hit him in the heart with deadly accuracy . .No room for error._

_Sherlock felt himself run towards the figure ,examining him ,trying desperately to do something for him. He didn't see the horse drawn cabs or the rushing populace .For once,Sherlock Holmes detached himself from his surroundings. He just saw the man infront of him , **the dying man **.The man who had seen the defeat in his eyes . _

_''There's nothing to be done ,Holmes,not for me, "the blond man croaked , blood forming at the edges of his mouth . The tears fell like raindrops during a downpour .Tears everywhere. The man's grip came down on Sherlock's arm ,strong, unyielding ._

"_But you have to do it,** f**or them , for yourself , **for her. "**_

* * *

_**S**_herlock tossed and turned ,in a state between sleep and consciousness. For a moment , for a millisecond ,he swore he could feel the cool ,soft touch of a hand on his forehead . But as he awoke,abruptly ,a strong gust of wind seemed to occur,with the sound of a woosh...And Katherine was standing near the door , a glass in her hand...

"Your tossing and turning kept me up"she explained ,handing him the glass of liquor ,while sitting at the edge of his bed .

"You feeling allright? " she asked ,seeming to be a little detached ,trying to be a little reserved. He could feel her urge to say something else through the lingering silence.

"Thanks "he pointed to his liquor glass.

"He speaks"Katherine chuckled. "It's pretty strong , you 'd probably sleep through a natural disaster."

Sherlock tasted the liquid, noting the refined ,rich , _strong_ taste .It tasted eternal ,ancient. Not one of his bottles ,for sure.

"Better than your alchohol ,huh?"

"Do you carry this stuff around?" Katherine averted her gaze and nodded."Why?"

"It's late ,I should be going " Katherine started to get up.

"Katherine,do you get nightmares too?"His voice ,sounded strained as if he was ashamed of admitting the weakness. The weakness of his dreams...

"Good night ,Sherlock"


	3. A Series of Discoveries

**_A Series of Discoveries_**

Katherine , though she was a satisfactory flatmate ,she had some glaring faults. She would just waltz away with his stuff, reading all his newest memoirs and at times,forgetting to return them. And as Sherlocksaw nothing wrong with breaking into her room to look for them was doing just that ...But he had gotten sidetracked .

He stood over Katherine's bed ,a book in his hand.

* * *

"Petrova?" he wondered aloud .

The book was a mildly interesting read about a Bulgarian lineage ,the Petrovas ,he wanted to dismiss it as a research topic ,but there was something personal about it _.Petrova_ and _Pierce_ sound so interchangeable that he wondered...was it a family keepsake? And he had noticed Katherine's vaguely Slav feautures .

A picture asserted this -a man and a woman and a girl .A girl with Katherine's face .Further reading revealed that ,_Katerina Petrova_ ,was the last of the line ._An illegitamate child ,_Sherlock considered But the painting was tear stained .Fresh tears. Probably Katherine's tears.

And , he found something else , tucked into those pages like a bookmark,another portrait . Another girl,of Katherine's facial features ,twisted into her sly smile .Next to her was a man .A man with his face.

The date was partially damaged , but he could make out the first two numbers-18 .The 19th century .It looked pretty authentic too. There was a scragle of a name at the bottom,

_S Holmes._

* * *

Sherlock rushed past the busy roads of London to keep up with her long stride. He was dressed in a dark blue hoodie,knowing his dramatic coat would attract attention. AS he stopped to rest , a force slammed him into the wall ,twisting his hand behind his back.

_'"I know when I''m being followed" ._

_She reached for his hood ,yanking it off his head. _


	4. I Just Wanted You To Know

**_I Just Wanted You to Know._**

**_(Read while listening to Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down by Nancy Sinatra for awesomeness)_**

When Katherine woke up ,she was bound and to a chair with a damp cloth over her face,which was suddenly removed.

Katherine hissed at the visage above her-Sherlock holding clumps of

Vervain and a sweet smelling cloth(chloroform) into her surprised face.

888888888888888888888888

Katherine brought her face close to his ,whispering,

"Is this a kink of yours or something?" she pointed to the chains

"What are you?!" his voice and hands trembled and fear was present in his usually unreadable eyes.

"I think you know .Your face gives you away .You got balls going against a vampire. You realise I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time ,right?"

"No stalling,no excuses,she just admits it ?" Sherlock whispered to himself ,looking deep in thought .

"Don't try to figure me out Holmes , you're fooling yourself thinking you've got the upperhand "

"We will see about that ..."

"Well I've answered your question ,I'm a other mysteries you'd like me to clear up?"

"Why did you come to London?"

"I was running from my past and it caught up with me .""You know I'm better to you alive then dead ,right .Killing me would

be the worst descision you've ever made"She reached out towards him to twirl one of his black curls around her finger

"And I never figured you for an idiot"Her lips almost felt the sensation of his soft skin as she realised how close

they were .She admired his blue eyes and their electric spark as her hands roamed around his

curly mass of hair absentmindedly , his sweet breath on her skin, feeling the unmistakble burning feeling of deja vu .

Her hands settled on his thighs and she gave a deep breath .

Nostalgia was a bitch.

Exhaling ,he pulled away ,but not before she could notice his look.

"What could you possibly do for me ?" he asked .

"James Moriarty...I know a secret that would help you"

"How can I trust you?"his eyes darted ,filled with mixed emotions.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully" she volunteered.

"How did you know my ancestor? " he dangled the picture he had found in her diary into her face .

"I didn't know any ancestors of yours ,Sherlock,I knew **you **.That's who is in the picture"

She grabbed his face with both her hands ,chanting an incantation.A travellers spell.

"All will be clear now " she assured him as he felt the memories being implanted into his head.

"Well this has been fun " she said as she strapped the vervain covered chains of herself,walking away .

"This whole time,the vervain didn't affect you ,then why.." Sherlock stammered.

**"Maybe I just wanted you to know".**

**88888888888**

_**Next Two Chapters=19th century Katlock memories coming up. Is Sherlock a vampire? Yes ,No ,Maybe So. You'll find out eventually. **_


	5. Sherlock's Memories Part 1

**Play in Background while reading: The Nocturnes by Chopin**

He scanned through the glittering room , illuminated by looming chandeliers ,the light reflected in the crystal champagne flutes,in the bright smiles of the guests. And he saw her. A young girl with cascading curls ,the front ,top and sides of her brown ,lustrous hair pulled back loosely towards her crown ,pulled up into a simple red lace hat,while the hair at the nape of her neck hung down in long ringlets. Her dress, scarlet , was made of the lightest silk,it seemed to be as soft as angel's wings .The layers towered over each other, white lace at the edge of every circular layer.

"You 'll recognize her "The Count had said ." The belle of the ball".

Sherlock smiled in confirmation.

The girl had mirrored his smile .Endearing ,almost beckoning.

She walked,no floated ,his way .

"I see you are in need of a partner and I am quite bored with mine" .He gave her credit for her boldness.

"Then allow me to relieve your boredom .It is a most vexing emotion- a fate I would not wish on anyone".She gave a sweet little laugh that Sherlock mirrored. _Her laugh ,it's ridiculous_,he thought ,_somehow her laugh makes you laugh ._

The Count had not exaggerated the extent of her charms.

As the pianist began to play the Nocturnes , Sherlock swept her up in standard waltz position ,his left arm extended along the line of dance ,holding her right hand . Sherlock's right hand gently yet firmly held beneath her shoulder blade and her left hand was upon his shoulder,his left foot ,slightly between hers,They molded together like clay , mirroring each other's movements,detecting the other's thoughts at all times. His expressive eyes never strayed from hers,unlike other inexperienced dancers she had met who tended to sneak glances at their feet. She gave a delighted chuckle as he spun her towards him ,wrapping his arms loosely around her torso as they swayed together.

"From what I heard about you I never figured you for an excellent dancer,Mr Holmes "

"Ah ,you've heard of me "he smirked as he turned to face her ."Well ,I happen to have heard of you too." he leaned to whisper in her ear just as the song seemed to fade into the background."**_Katerina Petrova"._**

* * *

Katherine hurried to follow Sherlock outside .He thought he could play with her,pull all the strings ...he didn't know he was dealing with a master puppeteer. There he was ,standing near the rails ,his hair ruffled by the wind ,staring at the motionless river before him ,not a care in the world. impertinent man!

She pressed his head against the wall ,her hand gripping his neck,

"Forget all you know about me "she ordered ,her eyes dilating for a second ,then returning to normal.

"Compulsion won't work on a superior mind ,Katerina,you should know better"

She let her hand slip from his neck,

"How much do you know ?"

"A Count came to me ,inquiring of you .Count Nicholas ,he called himself "He started explaining .

"Niklaus?"Katherine muttered.

"He reeked of bad intentions and I did my research .I haven;t found out much ,but enough to determine what you are .My train of thought is still running . I will give you a safe place where no vampire can enter until I figure out why he is after you and if you are worthy of my help ."

"You are drawn to mysteries,are you?"

"Yours is the most fascinating I have encountered for a while"

"Alright then .But if you ever give me over to Klaus I will make your life a living hell Would be a pity to hurt such a handsome man **-but you have no idea what I'm capable of .**

* * *

"She is quite exquisite,that girl"Watson ,Sherlock's blond partner noticed .They were sitting in small tea shop ,happy to see each other again after the many months Sherlock spent in a small apartment, that was enlisted to him through his deceased sister ,with Katherine.

Watson had only seen her once ,out of the window of the said apartment. "And dangerous,she is a vampire you told me ?".

"I wouldn't worry about that .I've met a hunter here in London,he has been teaching me their weak spots"

"She seems to have an effect on you"

"Her predicament , her mystery is all very enthralling .I have not seen something like this before "Sherlock told him.

"Yes ,Holmes but I think you are enthralled by_** her.**_"

Little did he know that Katherine was standing a few yards away ,a glass of liquor in her hands and a sly little smile on her had been wondering how to secure Sherlock's sure cooperation ,and an idea started to form in her head.

* * *

As Sherlock opened his front door ,he felt himself being pushed against a wall ,Katherine pressed against him ,wearing just a corset and a silky skirt that brushed against his sensitive skin.

"Katherine..."she cut him off by placing her delicate mouth on his ,unbuttoning his shirt .Her kiss was passionate ,fiery and he seemed lost in her strawberry flavored mouth. She finally pulled away , moved her lips unto his shoulder blade ,applying the right amount pressure ,placing little kisses on his sensitive,pale skin.

She moved upwards,brushing against his neck ,sucking at his pulse point while her hands wandered around his torso . She gave a little chuckle as she heard him growl. Just as she brushed her cheeks against his prominent cheekbones ,attempting to devour his lips again ,he pushed away .

"You think that's all it's going to take to turn me into your little play thing? I'm immune to charms ,Katherine ,If I'm going to help you it's because I want to, not because you seduced me .."And with that he walked away leaving behind a seething Katherine .

* * *

Katherine woke up in her small bedroom lying on the bed ,wrapped up in a warm blanket ._How did she get here_?. Katherine had started to recall what had happened .Oh .

She and Sherlock had been running from two criminals,who she had tried to kill ,(_they saw us ,Klaus can get to them,_she tried to tell him _)b_ut that bastard didn't let her _.I need their testimony_ he had she had tried to lunge at them he had staked her ,the stake containing a strong sedative.

"Here, take this"A voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought. Sherlock was offering a glass of liqueur.

"T-Thanks " she said a little surprised .She gave him a look that he knew meant _why are you here._

_"_You were having a nightmare I thought I'd intervene .This liquor's helped me through lots of nightmares" he cursed internally .He hadn't meant to tell her that ..but somehow it spilled out"

"The Great Sherlock Holmes has nightmares?"she asked playfully trying to lighten the mood. .

"Once ,when my sister died .She was brutally murdered ."That certainly shut Katherine up ."This was her favorite liquor,she always had a soft spot for strong alcohol. Every time I drink it I think of the good times .Keep it,you need it more than I "He pushed the bottle toward her,his hand wrapping around hers. .

"Why ?" she knew she wasn;t just asking about the liquor ._You staked me and rejected my advances and now you have a sudden desire to take care of me,to wrap me in a blanket and give me liquor ?_her eyes seemed to inquire.

**"I wish I knew"**


	6. I miss you so far

**Listen to Cemetery Drive by MCR for optimum reading :)/strong/div**  
**I miss you,I miss you so far/**  
**And the Collison of your Kiss-;"**

Sherlock was terribly,unspeakably bored .No murderers to hunt,no suspects to intimidate,no pesky,incompetent constables to undermine .

The stagnation was eating away at his brain like maggots would a decomposing body.

Katherine seemed more and more titillating with her reserved and flirty ways and occasional pensive looks,but he was no closer to figuring out whether she could be trusted.

He knew she was an opportunist,ruthless and cunning,stopping at nothing to get what she desired.A good friend to have simply because she would make a most formidable enemy.

The admiration he felt for her was not easily explained and for someone who had prided himself on structuring his life perfectly in that 'to scale model' he called a mind palace,he was-dare he identify the degrading emotion-confused by the nature of their...'partnership'.

He pulled at his curls desperately,succumbing to the old habit of chewing his upper lip -something he thought he abandoned as a child,thinking ... He must figure her out ,this Katerina,for the sake of his own sanity.

Perhaps,when he figured her out,she would be dull and boring and ordinary just like everyone else and he would treat her just like any other client and not like that glitch that seems to have taken over his mind.

It was with these thoughts that he now stood over her bed,clutching a piece of paper she had stored under her pillow.

_Sentiment,of course._

For once Sherlock didn't look at this as a glaring flaw,human error,but as another intricate facet of her character,more to explore.

Conjuring up a disturbing image of his brother Mycroft lashing at him with a heavy wooden cane,Sherlock slammed the brakes on that train of thought rather quickly and instead _examined_ like the brilliant detective that he was.A decidedly crude sketch ,as if fabricated from memory, of two young,handsome men.

One more proper than the other,hair neatly combed back, a strand dangling near his brooding eyes and furrowed brows. The other,more roguishly handsome,his black locks in slight disarray ,his eyes seemed to smoulder and lips curved upwards in a mischievous smile.

"**I miss you ,I miss you so far.**

**We will be together.**

**I loved you so far that it made every part of my body tremble**

**.I love you both,how will I ever choose?"**

(Katherine's scrawled writing.)

"YOU VILLAIN-" Speak of the devil.

The vixen herself floored Sherlock with a solid right hook.

Grabbing a fistful of his curls in her manicured fingers,she hissed into his ear

"You do not delve into my past,you do not treat me like one of your _research subjects.I am not your damn entertainment._" She freed him from her grip,letting his face fall unto the cold ground,red droplets of blood falling on to the white tiles.  
"I'm having a hard time remembering why you are alive,so you're going to run .Oh,darling, you're going run like hell"

* * *

Katherine sat motionless,surrounded by broken glass and splattered blood.

Sherlock,a few paces behind her,mimicked the stance of a trapped animal.

He did not survive two rabid vampires with a canister of fuel just to be disembowelled by another.

Vulnerable,submissive.

Damn what this woman had done to him. He trailed his fingers over his skin,happy for the lack of butane.

"You could have let me burn",He wished he could swallow his words.  
"She shrugged "I could have .They terrorized and threatened you .That 's my job."She laughed."You got under my skin ,like an irksome mite. I wish I could just flick you off,but it doesn't work that way" She passed him the liquor.A peace offering he would be insane to reject.

"It's a long story .My began all the way in Bulgaria 1492..."

**Thoughts? Also,I'm a raging MCR fan so look forward to more MCR references .**


End file.
